


Steps

by Red_Butterfly



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Jung Hoseok - Fandom, K-pop, Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Kim Seokjin - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, bangtan sonyeondan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Butterfly/pseuds/Red_Butterfly
Summary: Who do you choose to love? The person who was practically connected to your hipbone growing up, your childhood bestfriend or the person you are betrothed to since birth? Who should you choose? Your guardian and protector or the prince to unite your kingdoms and ensure the safety of your people?





	1. Someone From My Unknown Past

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt on writing a Fan Fiction story. I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt to write a fan fiction. I hope you like it.

     Steps can be taken forward or backwards. Steps may be taken alone or with someone. Life they say is a journey. I guess I am doing that right now. I wonder where my own two feet will lead me. Argh! Here I am talking to myself again. No wonder they think I am weird. But I cannot help it. And well, it is not really talking to myself. It’s more like... thinking aloud. Right! Thinking aloud it is! I smile and walk forward with more spring to my step and glanced up too late to see that I was going to walk right into...

     Umph! I felt like I hit a brick wall. And then I realize, I am on someone’s chest! I look up and the guy’s face is scrunched up in pain.

“Can you get off me now?” he asked.

“Oh! I am so sorry!” I frantically stood up and pulled him up to his feet. And immediately used my hankerchied to wipe off the dust as best as I could from his clothes and repeatedly saying sorry.

“Next time watch where you’re going ok?! You can seriously hurt someone with your lack of attention when you are walking.”

     It was only then that I realized he was taller than me. I looked up and apologized again, “I am so sorry and please... “

“What’s your name?” he abruptly asked.

“I’m sorry what? What did you say?” I nervously asked not sure if I heard the tall guy right.

“I asked for your name.” He asked his hazel brown eyes staring right at me.

“Oh! I’m sorry. My name is Kim Taehyung. Again, I am so sorry for bumping into you and please...”

“Nice to meet you, Kim Taehyung. Now, a word of warning, watch where you’re going next time. “ And with that the brunette shook the right hand that I had extended earlier and left me standing with a shocked expression and my jaw open as he continued walking away from me. I turned to say sorry for the nth time but the stranger walked away so fast and it seemed, with determination and decisiveness.

“Great! Now, you are becoming more like Hyung Namjoon. Whatever will Hyung Jin say. Argh!!! This is fast becoming a frustrating day.”

I decided to continue walking and started humming “Coffee”

baby baby 그대는

Caramel Macchiato

여전히 내 입가엔

그대 향기 달콤해

baby baby tonight

baby baby Caramel Macchiato Still in my mouth Sweet fragrance baby baby tonight

     And then out of nowhere I felt my breath knocked out of me and I felt myself losing my balance and falling. I tried to grab on to something... anything that would stop my fall. I braced myself for the painful impact and squeezed my eyes shut. And then I heard someone chuckling. I opened my eyes and found myself in the arms of ...

“You again?!” I exclaimed.

“Hello, Kim Taehyung. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jeon Jungkook. And now, we’re even. “ he smirked while he hugged me tighter.

“Wait, what?! Even?! What do you mean?” I asked, very confused of his actions.

“Well, you see. I thought you purposely bumped into me to get my attention and my name” He brought his face closer to mine. I squirmed and tried to get out of his embrace. “But you looked and sounded very sincere in your apology and..”

“I am sincere! What were you thinking? I wasn’t?! “ I cut him short and glared up at him. I forgot how awkward our current position was and I was too upset to care. It was too late when I realized it was wrong of me to look up. He smiled and inched closed and leaned over with his forehead touching mine and said “I know, sweetie. That’s why I came back and borrowed your style of introduction with a few tweaks of my own and smiled.

I could feel my face heat up. Wait! Why am I blushing?! I tried to remain cool and unaffected. He’s just a guy. I am a guy. There is nothing wrong with me. Or that he is hugging me while I am on top of him. Wait what?! I am on top of him?!

I tried to get up but Jungkook would not let me get up. I squirmed around and glared at him. “ Will you let go of me?!” I asked him.

“No. “ he answered flatly.

“The heck! What do you mean ‘No’? Let go of me so we both can get up!”

“Ooooh. The puppy is not a puppy at all but a cat with claws.” he chuckled while he decided to loosen his hold on me, stood up and pulled me to my feet.

He smirked and said, “Who knew you can be quite feisty” while he stared and checked me out from my shoes up to hair.

“My hair!” My hands tried to pat down and fix my hair and then dust off my clothes. And then I heard him chuckling again.

I looked up to him, tilted my head to the left and stared in confusion. He abruptly stopped chuckling and stared. I realized that he was looking at my lips when his right hand reached out to lay a finger on them and say in a husky voice, “I think you need to go now before I do something that would scare you away.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Just go, Kim Taehyung, “ he said in a firm voice, “Don’t worry. I will find you. I am after all Jeon Jungkook. “

I was about to protest and make him explain but then as I looked up and stared into his eyes, I realized I could not even move and then I felt so sleepy and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Who is Jeon Jungkook? Or should we ask what is Jeon Jungkook? Till next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it! My apologies for any grammatical and spelling errors.


	2. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Previously:
> 
> I looked up to him, tilted my head to the left and stared in confusion. He abruptly stopped chuckling and stared. I realized that he was looking at my lips when his right hand reached out to lay a finger on them and say in a husky voice, “I think you need to go now before I do something that would scare you away.”
> 
> “Huh? What do you mean?”
> 
> “Just go, Kim Taehyung, “ he said in a firm voice, “Don’t worry. I will find you. I am after all Jeon Jungkook. “
> 
> I was about to protest and make him explain but then as I looked up and stared into his eyes, I realized I could not even move and then I felt so sleepy and everything went black.
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Don’t worry. I will find you. I am after all Jeon Jungkook.”

I woke up with a start. Feeling disoriented and confused I look around me trying to figure out where I am.

“How the heck did I get here? Why am I in my room? Wait! What time is it? 6:00 AM! My class!”

“Kim Taehyung, you better be up and awake and down here in 15 minutes or you’ll be late for class! “ Seokjin shouted from downstairs.

“I’m awake! I’m awake!” I shouted in reply and rushed to prepare for school. While in the shower I felt like I had woken up with a serious hangover. I kept trying to remember what happened yesterday. But the more I tried, the headache worsened.

I walked down the stairs barely steady on my feet. And as I approached the kitchen, the smell of freshly brewed coffee and pancakes made me walk faster to the source of the delicious aroma.

 

“Baby, why do you look awful?” Jin asked.

“Hyung! Stop calling me baby! I’m an adult now.”

“Well, you will always be my baby brother so baby it is. And since you still do not have a girlfriend... “

“... or a boyfriend in your life, you will always be our baby brother. “ Namjoon continued.

“Aish! It’s too early to discuss my preference in partner or my lovelife...

“Or the the lack of love in your lovelife... “ Yoongi sarcastically interrupted.

“Hey, ease up on our youngest! He will find his partner eventually.” Hoseok interrupted their teasings.

“Thank you, hyung! I am going now and don’t talk about me while I am not here. “ I sassily replied before walking out the house.

Good thing that the university is near the house. Taehyung will not be late for class. He walked in the room and looked around to see that the room was full and saw the time of 7am and decided to start his class. He said good morning to his class of 50 and faced the board. Little did he know that he had someone new in class observing him.

“Minho, how long has he been teaching here? He looks young to be a professor.” the hazel brown-eyed stranger asked.

“Almost 2 years. He is very smart. Accelerated in middle school and college and already done with his Phd. He’s actually a very shy kid. He’s 24, I believe. But very capable. And well, the students love him and the passing rate of students in his class is very high. “

“I see. So young, smart and good looking.”

“That he is.” Minho chuckled “quite popular not just amongst students but even with the faculty. Even among male professors. In fact, I heard one is really very vocal in pursuing him. “

The stranger pursed his lips. Seeming to be unhappy with this piece of information. When his attention was drawn to the door by a newcomer.

“Mr. Kim, sorry to interrupt your class but I just wanted to introduce the new professor for Egyptian literature: Jo Yoon Wo.

Taehyung immediately smiled and stepped forward to extend his hand to welcome the new professor.

“Hello, Mr. Jo. Welcome to Fielmore University. I do hope you enjoy teaching here. Class, can we welcome Mr. Jo, please.”

The class complied and clapped loudly.

“See, everyone loves Taehyung. Lowkey but charming. “ Minho pointed out to his guest.

“So, when do I meet him?”

“He has a full schedule until lunch. Lunchbreak and then classes until 4pm. I guess after that we can have the meeting. I will approach him and inform him of the meeting at 4. “

“Ok. Till 4pm. But I can continue observing right.”

“Yes, you can. I will see you later then. “

His attention was brought back to the front when he heard Taehyung laugh at something that the new professor said. His lips pursed and rolled his tongue around the inside of his cheek when he saw that the new professor was still holding Taehyung’s hand and running his finger alongs the lines of his palm, appearing to be saying something. The class joined in the laughter. The stranger could not take it anymore and stood up and said: “I think that’s enough small talk. I believe we need to get back to the lesson on hand.”

Yoon Woo blushed, embarrased by the stranger and apologized to Taehyung and his class. He glanced back at the stranger and was taken aback by the glare that he received.

“Hmn...someone’s territorial. “ He smiled at Taehyung and said “I will see you later then” and waved goodbye.

The class continued... time skip to lunch break

“Taehyung! Wait up!”

“Hyung Bogum, why were you running?”

“Director Choi told me to remind you of a meeting with the new department head at 4pm. “ while Park Bogum tried to catch his breath.

“Taehyung, here is your food for lunch.” Park Hyung-sik said and handed a packed lunch for him. “It’s your favorite!”

Taehyung blushed as Hyung-sik grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit down and eat.

“Hyung, you don’t have to always bring me food for lunch.”

“And why not?! You work too hard. Getting a full schedule this semester with only a lunch break in between classes?! You don’t have to work too hard. I am rich enough to provide for us two and a family. “

Taehyung face and ears became more red ( if that was even possible ).

“Aish! Would you stop it Hyung-sik. He doesn’t like you. He’s straight. “ Bogum said.

“I am straight too. That is until I met Kim Taehyung” and Hyung-sik smiled adoringly at Taehyung while wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“Hyung, let’s all eat as we still have classes ok. And thank you again for the food.”

Little did Park Hyung-sik know, someone was unhappy with all the attention that Taehyung was getting.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Questions: Why couldn’t Taehyung rememeber the incident in the park? Who is the hazel brown-eyed stranger? Is Taehyung straight? Or not )  
> ( I hope you enjoyed reading it! My apologies for any grammatical and spelling errors. )  
> 


	3. Hello, My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> “Aish! Would you stop it Hyung-sik. He doesn’t like you. He’s straight. “ Bogum said.
> 
> “I am straight too. That is until I met Kim Taehyung” and Hyung-sik smiled adoringly at Taehyung while wiggling his eyebrows at him.
> 
> “Hyung, let’s all eat as we still have classes ok. And thank you again for the food.”
> 
> Little did Park Hyung-sik know, someone was unhappy with all the attention that Taehyung was getting.

 

      Time flew by so quickly. After the embarrassing incident during lunch. Taehyung soon became engrossed with his remaining classes for the day. He dropped by his books at the faculty room and walked towards the director’s office for the meeting. While walking, his phone rang and he was surprised to see Yoongi calling.

“Hyung! What’s up? “

“Baby! What time are you coming home?”

“Hyung Jin?! Why are you using Hyung Yoongi’s phone? And why are you calling me ‘baby’?

“Because you are my baby! Now where are you? Are you on your way home? “

“Hyung, I have a meeting and I am running late already. I will be home for dinner. Don’t worry. Bye! “ 

Taehyung quickly ended the call and ran the rest of the way to the director’s office. He skidded to a stop at the door and tried to catch his breath. He knocked twice and walked in and in his haste tripped on the carpet and found himself falling. Next thing he knew he was grabbed to break the fall and found himself staring into hazel brown eyes.

“That was quite an entrance, Mr. Kim. I feel like Prince Charming right now. “ the stranger drawled huskily.

Taehyung found himself speechless and could feel his face and ears heat up.

“And he blushes.. just like the princess in the fairytale. If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up.”

“You... you can... you can let me go now. “ Taehyung stuttered, feeling so weak and immobile under the stranger’s smoldering gaze.

“And what if I don’t want to?” the stranger asked while lowering his face closer to Taehyung’s.

Minho cleared his throat and interrupted them saying:” I think you have embarrassed him enough to last a lifetime. That’s enough. “

The stranger eased his hold on Taehyung and helped him pick his scattered notes and pens.

“You know, we should really stop meeting like this.” he whispered before standing up and walking over to the chair.

Taehyung stood still, frozen in thought. “We’ve met before? Where? When?”

“Taehyung, have a seat please. “ Minho instructed. “Allow me to introduce Jeon Jungkook. He will be taking over the post of Dara Park who is currently on leave because she has been asked to take over temporarily the post of her mentor at Oxford who is on medical leave. I want you to make sure that he has everything he needs to settle down and work effectively as the new department head. Can you do that even with your current workload?” he asked. Minho waited for Taehyung’s response but he seemed to lost in his thoughts.

“Taehyung? Taehyung? Did you hear me?” asked Minho.

Taehyung was still in a daze. Trying to figure out what the stranger meant about meeting like this. “Have we met before? Where? When? Why can’t I remember? How could I forget those eyes..”

“Taehyung! Are you done daydreaming?”

Taehyung was jarred back to reality and was surprised to see the stranger’s face so close to his that he took a step back. The stranger’s lips pursed into a thin line in disappointment.

“I am so sorry, director. I think I am really not feeling well today. “ Taehyung faced Minho apologizing, “If you could please repeat what you said. You have my full attention now.”

Taehyung avoided looking at the stranger at all costs. And this time gave his undivided attention to Minho. While Minho repeated his instructions, Taehyung felt the heavy gaze of the new department head on his face, travelling down the entire length of his body. He shivered and was shocked as to why his body was responding to Jungkook’s gaze.

Taking a deep breath, Taehyung turned to face Jungkook and extended his right hand saying, “ Nice to meet you Director Jeon. My apologies for my clumsiness earlier. Welcome to Fielmore University and we look forward to learning more from you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kim Taehyung. So where would you like to have dinner after this?” Jungkook asked while still holding his hand.

“Dinner?” Taehyung turned to Minho in panic. “Director, I have plans after work...”

“Date with your girlfriend?” Jungkook interrupted him.

“No.. I have plans with..”

“Boyfriend then?”

“Sir, if you would allow me to finish please. “ Taehyung clearly frustrated at being continuously interrupted by Jungkook.

Jungkook smirked clearly enjoying Taehyung’s obvious discomfort gestured him to continue, flicking his hand to proceed.

“Thank you, director. I would have to take a raincheck on that invite as I have plans with my family tonight. “

“Tomorrow then. I will be picking you up at your house. 7pm sharp. I will see myself out Minho. You can continue with your meeting with Taehyung.” And with that Jungkook left the room leaving Taehyung speechless.

“Director...l ...” he tried to call Jungkook’s attention but he turned and placed a finger on his lips and said, “ I will see you tomorrow, Taehyung. “ with finality that rendered him mute.

When Taehyung finally pulled himself together he turned to Minho saying, “Director, I refused to be bulldozed into doing something I do not want to do!”

“Then why are you blushing?” Minho teased him.

“Director!”

“Come on! You can drop the formalities. It’s just us.” Minho chuckled.

“Hyung, stop playing matchmaker please. “ Taehyung complained with a pout.

“Well, I’d rather you go out with Jungkook then with Hyung-sik who is a certified player. And knowing how naive you are, if you are not too careful around him, he might even be able to steal a kiss or more from you.”

“Hyung, he is not serious about his so-called feelings. He just likes to tease me and bring me food.”

“Yeah... yeah.. the guy practically confesses to you everyday and you still don’t take him seriously?!” Minho asked.

“Hyung! He is more handsome than me! How could he even like me romantically as you keep insisting? “

“Try looking in the mirror, Taehyung. You’ll get some answers there.

“Hahaha! Very funny! I am going home, hyung! Good night!”

Timeskip...

Taehyung is on his way home, taking his usual route through the park. It was so quiet except for his humming of Coffee by BTS. He loved the play of lights and the shadows it created of the trees and the grass. He was staring right ahead of him when he noticed one shadow change position and seemed to be moving towards him. He walked faster, curious as to what could the shadow be. The shadow slowly took shape of a person.. a man... a good looking man with the clearest blue gray eyes he has ever seen. The man stopped right in front of him and asked in a soft melodious voice, “Can you please help me? I think I am lost. “ and smiled at Taehyung, seemingly apologetic at disturbing his walk.

Taehyung could not help but stare. “He is even fairer than hyung Yoongi with the faintest hint of peach on his cheekbones. And the way his eyes crinkled into slits when he smiled. Is that my heart beating loudly that I hear?” were the thoughts that were running through his head.

“Are you mute? Or deaf? I can sign if you are. “ and the handsome man went ahead and started doing the sign language and Taehyung tried to shake himself out of his dazed state.

“No.. no.. I am not mute nor deaf. I am so sorry. I just thought... I wasn’t sure you were real.” Taehyung answered which faded to a whisper.

The stranger chuckled which sounded like soft musical bells and he answered. “I am real. My name is Park Jimin but you can call me Jimin.”

“Hi.... Jimin. I’m ah... I’m Kim Taehyung. Pleased to meet you. “ why am I stuttering like a moron he wondered.

“So, can you lead me out of the park? I got lost and can’t find my way out. “ Jimin asked.

“Sure, let me just call my hyung and tell him I will be late. “ and Taehyung took out his phone and dialled Jin’s number. While he was waiting for Jin to answer Jimin called his attention and as he turned to look at him, he saw his eyes seem to change color.. turning icy blue and heard him whisper: “Tae, Look into my eyes. Remember who you really are. “

“What?!”

“I lost you before. I am not going to lose you again.”

“I don’t understand..who are you?”

“You will remember me soon..for now, sleep my love.”

“Baby? Hello? Hello! Kim Taehyung! Why are you calling and not answering! Where are you? Are you almost home? “ Jin could be heard asking on the mobile phone which was set on speakerphone.

Jimin answered: “ Tae cannot come to the phone right now. He is coming home with me, Kim Seokjin.”

Jin gripped the phone in surprise, “Who is this?”

“I came to get what you took away and what is rightfully mine.” And Jimin ended the call.

Namjoon entered the kitchen as saw Jin holding his phone and asked, “so is Tae on his way home now?”

“Joonie, he has him.”

“Who has who? What are you talking about?

“Joonie, he has him” Jin whispered again, almost choking as he held back his tears.

Namjooon started to worry. “Jin!” Trying to shake him out of his dazed state, “who has who?”

“Jimin has Tae!” and with that Jin collapsed and Namjoon had to rush over and catch him.

Questions: ( Who is Park Jimin? What did he mean by taking back what is rightfully his? Is he even human? )

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions: ( Who is Park Jimin? What did he mean by taking back what is rightfully his? Is he even human? ) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it! My apologies for any grammatical and spelling errors.  
> 


	4. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Jimin answered: “ Tae cannot come to the phone right now. He is coming home with me, Kim Seokjin.”  
> Jin gripped the phone in surprise, “Who is this?”  
> “I came to get what you took away and what is rightfully mine.” And Jimin ended the call.  
> Namjoon entered the kitchen as saw Jin holding his phone and asked, “so is Tae on his way home now?”  
> “Joonie, he has him.”  
> “Who has who? What are you talking about?  
> “Joonie, he has him” Jin whispered again, almost choking as he held back his tears.  
> Namjoon started to worry. “Jin!” Trying to shake him out of his dazed state, “who has who?”  
> “Jimin has Tae!” and with that Jin collapsed and Namjoon had to rush over and catch him.

“Jin! Jin! Wake up please! Jin!” Namjoon tried to wake Jin up.

Hoseok walked in and held a glass of water and some spirits to try to wake Jin up.

“You know that’s not gonna work, Hoseok.” Yoongi said. “If Jimin is back, that means we have to start using our powers again. And if Jin faints, we can only wake him up with our powers.”

“Let’s do it. We need to find out what Jin knows and we need to find Tae. Yoongi, use your powers and create a shield on the house. We do not want our identities revealed to our neighbors.” Namjoon instructed.

Yoongi sat on the floor, closed his eyes and placed his palms together. After awhile he started to glow and Hoseok could see a shield slowly being created over the house. It’s only visible to them and not to humans.

“All done” Yoongi said.

Namjoon, Hoseok and Yoongi stood up stretched out their hands over Jin who is lying pale and still on the Tae’s bed. Light suddenly appeared coming from their hands which Jin seemed to be absorbing. Color started to return to his cheeks.

“Ok, we can stop now. I think he is starting to come around.” Hoseok said.

“Uh.. my head hurts. My baby!” Jin suddenly woke up with a start.

“Jin, calm down please. Did you really hear Jimin take Tae?” Namjoon asked.

Jin nodded, crying now not bothering to wipe away the tears or hide how he felt.

“I should have never allowed him to teach in that stupid school. He should have stayed home where it’s safer. Some protector I am.” Jin wept.

“Jin, we are all his protectors. We vowed with our lives that we will protect him even if it means passing our immortality to him. He protected us before. It’s now our turn.” Yoongi said.

“Do you really think Jimin would hurt Tae?” Asked Hoseok.

“Jimin loves Tae but we all know what happens when they bond. Tae changes and we do not want that happening.... ever again. “ Jin was adamant in reminding them all of this.

Flashback....

2 seven year old kids playing near a fountain behind an old Spanish villa. Giggles could be heard and short bursts of laughter as they ran after the white furball across the garden of flowers.

“Moochie! Look! A butterfly! It’s so pretty!” Little Taehyung said to young Jimin.

“Tae tae! It is beautiful! But you’re more beautiful.”

“Am not! I’m handsome” Taehyung objected with a pout.

“Then handsome you are.” Jimin scooted over to kiss Taehyung on the cheek. Taehyung blushed and stood up and ran towards the fountain...

Forward to 11 years later...

Two young men lying in a bed of daffodils while holding each others hand.

“Moochie, what happens when you come of age and get your powers? “ Taehyung asked.

“What do you mean, Tae Tae?” And Jimin fondly pulled Taehyung’s head onto his lap while he sat up and leaned against the oak tree. He brushed aside his hair to reveal Taehyung’s forehead and eyes.

“Well, you’re required to leave the sanctuary and stay in the human world for 3 years. I can’t join you because my birthday is still 2 months away. And you are not allowed to wait for me! “ Taehyung answered with a pout.

Jimin’s heart skipped a beat, looking down at Taehyung and seeing him pout like that. Even at age seven, when he first kissed him on the cheek, he knew that the love he felt for him was more than what one would feel for a friend or a brother-in-arms. But then, who would not fall in love with such a pure soul. Taehyung is not one to find fault in others. So forgiving, so giving and so loving. He cannot even bear to hurt a fly. Jimin could not forget how upset Tae was when he swatted off a fly that was buzzing around him while he slept. He said, the fly was just visiting and humming its own tune and went on to explain how short a fly's lifespan is and Jimin is not helping the fly. Jimin could not help but chuckle at the memory.

Taehyung opened his eyes and looked up and asked," what's so funny?"

"Nothing, I am just happy and content. I have you here with me. " And Jimin kissed him on his forehead. Taehyung closed his eyes, contented with the answer and asked, "Can I snuggle, Moochie?"

"Of course, you don't even have to ask."

Things were simpler then. But it soon had to be cut short.

"Taehyung, since Jimin is leaving the sanctuary for training in the human world, you will now be under a new guardian. Meet Kim Seokjin, he will be your constant companion from now on.”

The king gestured for Jin to move forward and extend his hand. The king took Taehyung’s hand and placed it underneath Jin’s.

“I, Song Jong Ki, bind you, Kim Seokjin to protect my son, Kim Taehyung. Do you accept this task even if it will mean your death?”

“I accept it, my king.” Jin answered.

A silver shimmering chain appeared from The king’s hand and slitterred across jin’s and tightened on both his and Taehyung’s hand.

“Kim Taehyung, do you accept Kim Seokjin as your guardian and companion and never make decisions that would place your life in danger?”

“I accept him as my guardian but I do not accept the other condition. “

“Kim Taehyung!” The king’s voice echoed in the halls and the walls shook in his anger.

“My king, I cannot accept the condition. If I will be king soon what kind of king will I be if I cannot lay my life down for my people. “

The queen stepped forward and placed her hand over all three of them and said, “ I, Song Hye Kyo, bind Kim Taehyung to be protected by Kim Seokjin and that my son will be a wise king, even wiser than his father. “

Another silver shimmering chain extended from the queen’s hand and slitterred to tighten around Taehyung and Jin’s hands.

King Jong Ki was still upset at Taehyung for going against his wishes. Queen Hye Kyo placed a calming hand on his shoulder and gestured that he smile.

“How can I smile at your impulsive and impetuous son!”

“He takes after you, my dear husband. “ the queen calmly answered his outburst.

“Thank you, my queen!” And Taehyung smirked at his father.

And laughter filled the throne room. While Jin looked at Taehyung fondly, nobody noticed how still Jimin was as he stared at Taehyung laughing with the king and queen. Nobody noticed him trying to stop the tears from falling when he felt the silver chain that was binding  him with Taehyung shatter as a new chain was created between him and Jin instead. Nobody noticed how he started to feel angry that he had to leave the man he loves. “If I could only change the system, I would not have to leave.” Jimin thought to himself. “I am Jimin, I will find a way.”

If Jimin had been looking at the mirror that was hanging on the wall that time, perhaps he would have caught sight of how his gray eyes flashed and turned icy blue. Would he have stopped and tried to calm down? Would he have decided to spend the new few days creating memories with Taehyung before he leaves? Which path would he have chosen to take...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it! My apologies for any grammatical and spelling errors.  
> 


	5. The Past ... part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> And laughter filled the throne room. While Jin looked at Taehyung fondly, nobody noticed how still Jimin was as he stared at Taehyung laughing with the king and queen. Nobody noticed him trying to stop the tears from falling when he felt the silver chain that binded him with Taehyung shatter as a new chain was created between him and Jin instead. Nobody noticed how he started to feel angry that he had to leave the man he loves. “If I could only change the system, I would not have to leave.” Jimin thought to himself. “I am Jimin, I will find a way.”  
> If Jimin had been looking at the mirror that was hanging on the wall that time, perhaps he would have caught sight of how his gray eyes flashed and turned icy blue. Would he have stopped and tried to calm down? Would he have decided to spend the new few days creating memories with Taehyung before he leaves? Which path would he choose to take...

Jimin entered Taehyung's room after knocking twice. He entered and heard water running in the bath and figured he was taking a bath. Jimin decided to prepare his clothes for when he steps out of the bathroom.

"Tae, your clothes are ready. " Jimin knocked at the bathroom door. " I will wait for you outside" and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Moochie!"

"Yes, Tae Tae?" Jimin turned and blushed. Taehyung was currently trying to dry off his hair and came out wearing only a towel around his waist.

"I wanted to ask you about where we'll be going tomorrow and... Moochie? Are you ok?" Taehyung asked.

"Yes, love?" Jimin was looking at his shoes, it now looked very interesting.

"Why are you not looking at me?"

Jimin could hear the pout in Taehyung's voice and looked up. " Yes, my love? Why did you ask me to wait?"

"Are you ok, Moochie? Why are you all red?" Taehyung giggled.

"Taehyung...."

"But you really are! Even your ears are red!" And Taehyung stepped closer to Jimin. Jimin could now smell strawberries and remembered that Taehyung loved strawberries so much that it was the scent that he has for his soap and shampoo.

"Tae, you will be the death of me." Jimin leaned over and dropped a kiss on his forehead. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked.

"No, I just want to cuddle." he pouted.

"Get dressed first please." We will talk afterwards."

"No. I want to stay like this for awhile." and Taehyung snuggled closer. Jimin froze and did not know what to do next. Then someone knocked and said, "Taehyung, it's Kim Seokjin. May I come in please?"

"Oh,it's hyung Jin. Should I let him in, Moochie?" Taehyung asked.

"Why are you asking me, love? It's your decision. I will no longer be your guardian in 5 days. So, you need to start getting used to him."

"But...can't I just come with you to the human world? Can we go together?"

"Hush now... do not keep Seokjin waiting."

"Fine." Taehyung grudgingly agreed, " Hyung, come in please."

Jin entered and was surprised to see Taehyung wearing only the towel wrapped around his waist and Jimin drying off his hear with another towel.

"Oh! My...my prince, my apologies. I ... I did not know that you are not yet dressed. I will come back later." Jin stuttered and was about to head out when he was stopped by Taehyung.

"It's ok, Hyung. I don't mind. We're both guys anyway. " And Taehyung smiled at Jin. "And please, no more prince stuff... I like my name better." he giggled.

"Of course, my... I mean Taehyung." and he turned to acknowledge Jimin's presence in the room." Jimin, hello. We have not been properly introduced, I am Kim Seokjin." and extended his hand.

"Sorry Seokjin, I have my hands full." gesturing to his hands still trying to dry Taehyung's hair. "I need to dry his hair right away otherwise he would get a cold. And this little one get's cold so easily." Jimin cooed at Taehyung.

Taehyung giggled. Jin was uncertain if he was just brushed off by Jimin or he was just being paranoid. He had been sensing dark emotions from the former guardian whenever he would be around Taehyung. Jin shrugged it aside and excused himself and stepped out of the room. When Jin left, Jimin looked at the door, he felt his eyes become warm and he glanced at the mirror on the wall and was surprised to see his gray eyes turn icy blue. He gasped and dropped the towel.

"Moochie? What's wrong?

Jimin looked at the mirror and his eyes were gray again. "Did I just imagine that? Did my eyes change color?" he asked himself.

“Moochie?” Taehyung pulled Jimin to sit beside on the bed clearly worried about him. “Moochie? Look at me please. Why are you burning up” Taehyung asked.

Taehyung looked at Jimin and saw tear filled eyes. Eyes that were so and face so downcast that it broke his heart. He hugged Jimin with his might and whispered “What’s wrong? Why are you like this? Please don’t cry? How can I make you smile again?”

As Taehyung hugged Jimin, his temperature normalized and he felt calm and at peace.

“I will miss you, my love.” Jimin whispered to Taehyung.

Taehyung released Jimin from hug and stared into his eyes and responded: “I will miss you more.”

“I doubt that, my love.”

“Why? I will miss you! I wish you did not have to go.. I wish you would...”

Jimin placed a finger on Taehyung’s lips to stop him and said, “My love, I have something to tell you. Please promise me that you will listen and not interrupt, ok”

Taehyung nodded and Jimin took a deep breath and started talking.

“You have been under my protection since we were young. Even though I have not ascended, I was given powers to protect you at all costs which I gladly accepted. We grew up together and I ... I cannot bear for us to be apart. I cannot leave without telling you how I feel. “

“What...”

“Taehyung... what did I say. No interruptions.”

“Sorry, Moochie.” he sheepishly answered.

“Kim Taehyung... you are not just my ward. To me you’re not a task that was given.” Jimin took Taehyung’s hands and continued “You are my life.” He placed Taehyung’s right palm onto his chest, right where his heart was beating fast and confessed: “I love you, Kim Taehyung. Will you wait for my return?”

Taehyung was speechless and then he smiled and hugged Jimin. Jimin smiled while he hugged him

back.

“Kim Taehyung...”

“Hmn...” he whispered why his head is buried in the crook of Jimin’s head.

“I did not exactly hear any answer.”

Taehyung removed himself from his embrace and looked into Jimins eyes and answered while turning pink on the cheeks, “I love you, too Park Jimin.”

Jimin scooted closer and placed his face closer to Taehyung’s. He placed his hand under his chin and held his face up and angled to kiss him. The kiss was soft and tender and full of love. Jimin stopped and stared into Taehyung’s eyes and whispered “I love you. You are my life. Remember that.” And stopped down to kiss him again. The kiss became more heated and they stopped only because they were out breath.

Flushed and breathless, Jimin said “We have to stop or else, you will become an adult way to early for you.”

Taehyung blushed and hid his face in Jimin’s chest. Jimin chuckled.

“I have to tell your parents about us. I want to ask permission before I leave.”

And Taehyung smiled as he gazed with love up into the clear gray eyes of Jimin.

Time skip .... throne room

“So Jimin, I was told by Taehyung that you wanted to talk to the queen and myself and ask for permission. Permission for what?”

“My king, I would like to inform you that I am in love with Kim Taehyung and I have professed my love to him and he has accepted me.”

The queen gasped and turned to look at Taehyung who was also in the room. Taehyung only had eyes for Jimin and was smiling happily as his boyfriend knelt before the king.

“I would like to ask for your approval of our engagement and his hand in marriage after I return from my training of 3 years.”

“No. I cannot give you my approval.” The king answered.

“Father!” Taehyung shouted and was about to rush to Jimin’s side when Jin appeared out of nowhere to stop him. “Let me go!” He shouted.

“Tae tae! “ Jimin ran to Taehyung but bumped into an invisible wall. A pale skinned blond haired stranger stepped out of the shadows and stood beside Jin.

“What the.. let me through! “ Jimin shouted. Banging on the invisible sheild that separated him from Taehyung.

“Jimin, please listen. I cannot give you my approval because my son is already betrothed to someone else.”

“What?!” Jimin and Taehyung shouted at the same time.

“Nobody does that anymore! “ Taehyung shouted and was crying as he also tried to get out of Jin’s hold of him. “ How can you do this to me, Father! You know how I feel about Jimin!”

This time the queen answered “My son, we had to agree. This was the only way to ensure the bond and keep the peace with the hybrids. You are betrothed to the first born of the Jeon clan.”

“I have never even met him and you want me to marry him?!”

“You have met him. He has visited us countless times but you only had eyes for Jimin. And that is why I did not make the exception of allowing you to go together in the human world for training. When you ascend on your birthday, Jin will accompany you the sanctuary of the Jeon clan and then travel to the human world as a couple.”

“Jimin, please do not make this harder than it already is. I do not want to have to punish you if you will disobey and go againts a royal edict. “ the king said.

Jimin faced the king and stopped banging on the sheild. “I love Kim Taehyung. He is my life and nothing will keep us apart and not even you! “ He faced Taehyung and mouthed the word “now”

Taehyung grabbed the ring on the necklace on his neck and slipped it on his left ring finger. Jimin did the same.The ring started glowing and then the sheild shattered and the impact knocked everyone to their feet. Taehyung stood up quickly and rushed to Jimin’s side. The couple hugged and Taehyung moved to the front of Jimin and faced his parents.

“ I love him and you will not keep us apart!”

“Jin, you know what to do. Make sure that you do inflict any permanent damage on either of them.” The king instructed.

Jin bowed and out from the shadows emerged 2 more strangers. And then, flashes of light were seen.

“Stunning beams” Jimin shouted to Taehyung and grabbed him just in time before one could hit him. He opened his palm and held up a shimmery sheild fending off the beams coming from different directions.

“I am so sorry, my love.”

“No need. I love you and you love me. Nothing else matters.”

They were eventually cornered. Jimin was no match to the 4 additional guardians.

“Taehyung, please stop this before anyone seriously gets hurt. Follow your father. Follow the king.” Jim implored.

“No! “ Taehyung shouted. “ What I will only follow is my heart. He faced Jimin and said “ I pass my powers to you, Park Jimin. Protect us both. Fight for our love.”

Jimin’s eyes widened at what Taehyung was doing. Passing of powers was dangerous and Taehyung could even die. One’s powers was closely tied to one’s lifesource.

“No, my love! There has to be another way!” Jimin protested

“This is the only way I can protect you.” Then Taehyung placed his right hand on Jimin’s chest while he placed his left hand on his own. There was huge explosion of light and then Taehyung whispered weakly: “ I love you, Moochie”

Jimin caught Taehyung just in time before he lost consciousness. Jimin looked down at Taehyung’s pale face and felt anger build up inside him. He felt his body burning and his eyes glowing. He took off his coat and placed it under Taehyung’s head and then slowly stood up to face the 4 guardians.

“ Look ... at... what... you.. made ..him ..do.” Jimin snarled out one word at a time.

“Jimin, stop please. Let me tend to Taehyung. We can save him” Jin implored.

“This is all your fault! “ Jimin shouted and released a force that shook the room knocked the guardians to their feet. He faced Taehyung and built a shield around him and faced the guardians again.

“Now, I remember you guys. Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok. So you really want to

fight me.”

“It’s not like you’re going to win against us. You have not even ascended yet” retorted Yonggi.

“Not yet. But I am about to.” Jimin smirked. “Right about now! “

Lightning came out of nowhere as the clock struck the sixth hour. It hit Jimin on the chest bringing him down to his knees. The guardians could feel the energy and the power of a newly ascended Alexo. “Now, I am of age. I have the bestowed powers of the king, my own and Tae Tae’s. Even with four of you combined, you will not be able to defeat me.”

*Alexo ~ Greek word meaning "to defend"*

Time skip... ( sorry I could not find in my heart to do the fight scene and write about Jimin being angry and inflicting pain )

Jimin stood over Jin as he lay on the ground, bruised and bloody, lips cut and left arm broken. Namjoon, Hoseok and Yonggi took quite a beating and were now mercifully unconscious. Jin slowly pushed himself upright using his right arm to sit up and lean against the wall. He then extended his right hand up to Jimin. Jimin laughed at the feeble attempt of Jin.

“Jin. Just stop and let me leave with Tae Tae. Don’t push me. Because unlike these three, I will not be so merciful on you. I will not hesitate to end your life.” Jimin coldly stated. "You cannot even begin to imagine the pain I felt when you took my place as his guardian." he said while looking down at Jin with so much contempt.

“Jimin, stop this please. Do not allow anger to consume you. Your eyes are changing color. Do not turn evil.” Jin begged.

“Evil?! When does being in love make one evil! We just want to be together. Why can’t you just leave us be. “

You and the others are the ones who are evil. Look at what you pushed Tae to do!" he shouted at Jin. "Why can't you just leave us be? I will not allow anyone to stand in our way out to freedom" And Jimin slowly extended his hand. He gestured effortlessly lifting Jin up in the air while squeezing his throat. "I have been wanting to do this to you since the day I found out that you were training to replace me as his guardian. "

"Ji..min... stop....stop... this... you are not a murderer. Think of Taehyung..He... he would not want you to do this." Jin implored while dangling in midair

Jimin stood still. The flame of anger that was burning brightly in his eyes changing them to icy blue appearing to slowly die out and his the angry energy emanating from him could be felt no more. Jimin looked up to Jin, his eyes gray again and asked "What have I done?"

"It's not too late, Jimin. Please let me go. We need to save Taehyung." Jin appealed to Jimin.

Jimin slowly lowered Jin back on the ground and fixed his broken arm. They slowly made their way towards Taehyung. But before they could reach him, they were both thrown against the wall. And before they could gather their wits, they both found themselves dangling in midair.The prince of the Hybrids stood at the door looking thunderous in his anger.

"Leave my betrothed alone!" Jeon Jungkook roared.

"Taehyung! " the queen screamed and frantically ran to the still and seemingly lifeless body of her son. But she was thrown back when she hit the shield that surrounded him. "Remove the sheild, Jimin" she ordered.

"No!"

"Jimin... please" Jin begged.

"I can remedy that, Queen Hye Kyo. I am more powerful than you think. " Jungkook calmly stated.

And with a crushing gesture he made with his right hand, the shield shattered and the queen sank to her knees gathering her son in her arms.

"Taehyung... Taehyung... wake up please. Wake up for mama. " The queen implored while tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why can't I feel his energy, Jin? What happened? Jimin! What did you do to my son?!"

"I'm sorry, my..." Jimin was interrupted by Jungkook "Sorry?! Sorry!!! You're sorry will not change what took place today. You should have stuck to your place instead of wanting to take what is not yours."

"He was never yours! He loves me. He doesn't love you! " Jimin smirked. "That is why he passed his powers to me. He trusts that I will be able to get us out of here free from all of you. He never even played with you when we were young, how much more now? He will only look at you with contempt for tying him in a marriage where there is no love."

"He will love me. He just needs to forget everything about you." Jungkook firmly answered. "And I can erase that from his memory. I will erase everything."

"No!" Jimin screamed and tried to break free from the invisible arms that held him high and helpless.

"My queen, if I may?" Jungkook asking for the queen's approval before his next action. The queen nodded her approval.

Jungkook extended his left hand towards Jimin and then Jimin was screaming and writhing in pain. Then Jungkook extended his right hand towards Taehyung. As the beam of light hit Taehyung, he started glowing and colour was starting to return to his cheeks.

"I could kill you for what you did to Taehyung, Jimin. But I won't. " Jungkook glared at Jimin as he continued transferring the lifesource back to Taehyung. " He would not want me to do that. I know that he may not love me like how he loves you. But know this, I will love him with my life. Look at him now because this is the last time you will be seeing him."

"No! Please No!" Jimin struggling to break free with all his might.

"Jimin, I will show you mercy even if you do not deserve it. You are hereby banished from the sanctuary. You are stripped of the title of Alexo and you are not allowed to come near Kim Taehyung every again. Otherwise, I will kill you."

"My queen, the transfer is complete."

Jungkook gestured with his right hand in a circular motion and a portal opened to what seemed to be the entrance to the Enchanted Forest which is located at Argyros, Earth's parallel universe. With his left hand, he dragged in midair a struggling Jimin and threw him into the portal. Jimin ran to the entrance shouting but soon it slid shut and then there was silence.

"Chanyeol, tend to the wounded and escort the queen to her quarters. I will take of my betrothed."

"Yes, my prince." Chanyeol bowed and escorted the queen out of the room and the other soldiers carrried the guardians out.

"Thank you, my prince." Jin murmured as he walked past Jungkook towards the door.

Jungkook acknowledged the gratefulness of Jin and walked towards Taehyung. He placed both hands on his forehead and slowly silver wisps appeared from his head and floated in midair. Jungkook snapped his fingers and a silver container appeared in his hand and he motioned for the silver wisps to go inside the container. Placing it inside his palm, he closed it and after a while opened it to reveal a blue diamond ring. He slid it onto his ring finger on his right hand.

"This is the safest place where I can keep his memories." Jungkook gathered Taehyung in his arms and fondly brushed aside his hair from his forehead. Taehyung slept like a babe and even snuggled closer to Jungkook's chest.

"Tomorrow, we make our own memories." And Jungkook placed a tender kiss on Taehyung's forehead and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 4's part 2. Whew! I hope you like this chapter.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it! My apologies for any grammatical and spelling errors.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> "Thank you, my prince." Jin murmured as he walked past Jungkook towards the door.  
> Jungkook acknowledged the gratefulness of Jin and walked towards Taehyung. He placed both hands on his forehead and slowly silver wisps appeared from his head and floated in midair. Jungkook snapped his fingers and a silver container appeared in his hand and he motioned for the silver wisps to go inside the container. Placing it inside his palm, he closed it and after a while opened it to reveal a blue diamond ring. He slid it on his right ring finger.  
> "This is the safest place where I can keep his memories." Jungkook gathered Taehyung in his arms and fondly brushed aside his hair from his forehead. Taehyung slept like a babe and even snuggled closer to Jungkook's chest.  
> "Tomorrow, we make our own memories." And Jungkook placed a tender kiss on Taehyung's forehead and walked out of the room.

Taehyung woke to the sound of birds happily chirping and was thinking whether to get out of bed or not. Then he realized he could not move his hand and that it was being held by someone. Curious, he opened his eyes to look at who could be holding his hand while he slept. He could not help but stare at this gorgeous person who had fallen asleep on the chair while holding his hand. He scooted closer and was amazed at the clear skin, slightly pink on those high cheekbones, a very prominent nose and such long eyelashes. And the hair... he wanted to reach out and run his fingers through it. It looked so soft.

"You know, you can touch me. I won't break" a voice sleepily spoke.

Taehyung was so surprised when the gorgeous man spoke that he almost fell off the bed but was swiftly caught by the man who spoke.

"Taehyungie, you keep falling and I keep catching you" the gorgeous man chuckled while he looked down at Taehyung while holding him like a baby in his arms.

Taehyung could not help but stare in wonder at the clear hazel brown eyes of the man who was holding him in his arms. And then he realized with a start that he was only wearing a silk shirt and shorts. He could not help but blush because of his state of undress and lowered his gaze and draped his arms over his chest and asked shyly, " Can you put me down now, please" in a very small voice.

"Awww, my baby is shy?" the stranger teased. "Ok, I will put you down now. You can hide under the covers again."

The stranger gently placed him back on the bed and tucked him in and then reached to hold his right hand and gently brushed aside the hair off his forehead and asked him, " How are you feeling now?"

Taehyung stared at the stranger in front of him. He was wondering why the stranger was so affectionate and acted in a very familiar way with him.

"I'm so sorry... but... who are you?" Taehyung shyly asked.

The stranger chuckled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Very funny, Taehyungie. Nice try of distracting me."

"But... I am not joking." Taehyung tilted his head to the left and continued "but I really don't know who you are."

The stranger paled at Taehyung's response and grabbed both his hands and asked him, "Taehyungie, please tell me your joking. Please..."

Taehyung could not help but feel sad for this gorgeous man who was frantic that he could not remember him. But why would he be acting this way, he wondered.

"Who am I to you? I am so sorry that I asked who you are. "

"No need to apologize. I just... I am... I just don't... I didn't expect that you would ask me that." the man before him stuttered. "Kim Taehyung, I am Jeon Jungkook, prince of the Jeon clan. And you are my betrothed. "

"I am?!" and that was only then that Taehyung noticed the ring on his left hand. On his ring finger is a platinum ring boasting of a 50 karat radiant cut Siberian amethyst ring surrounded by baguette cut diamonds.

"You wanted the most manly engagement ring or else you said you were not going to wear it." Jungkook said while smiling as he gaze fell upon your hand. He took Taehyung's left hand and placed it on his heart and asked, " what do you remember?"

Taehyung was taken aback by the question. What can he remember. And he realized, he seemed to not remember anything! He looked up to Jungkook in panic.

"Why can't I remember anything?!" he asked in a voice that could barely be heard. It seemed like he was so afraid to ask because he may not like the answer.

Jungkook took hold of both his hand and stroked it in a calming manner. “I do not have the answers but please do not be afraid. You are surrounded by family and friends... by people who love you.”

“But what happened?” Taehyung asked.

You suddenly collapsed in the garden and we could not wake you up. You would have this dreams while running a fever and you kept asking for "my love" so they called me to come here to tend to you. Only then did you calm down and was able to sleep. How come you cannot remember me?" Jungkook asked.

"I was sick? For how long?"

"It has been a week. Your fever broke on the 4th day. When you realized I was the one tending to you. You would not want me to leave and would only sleep if I held your hand."

"I am so sorry... I do not mean to hurt you... and your feelings... I don't know why I cannot remember you.. you're not someone that one would forget because you are so caring and you look so handsome.. . and..." Taehyung stopped realizing that he was babbling and it slipped out that he found Jungkook very attractive. Turning very red, he turned to look out to the window instead but felt a hand cup his chin to face Jungkook again.

"Taehyungie, no need to apologize or be shy. We are betrothed to each other and we grew up together. You are my first love and I will help you remember me again. That is, if you still want to?" Jungkook asked but clearly worried that the answer would be otherwise.

"If you will be patient with me... I would want to remember our past ... and perhaps... make new ones?"

"But of course!" Jungkook's face lit up with his smile and Taehyung was reminded of a rabbit that was smiling and he could not help but smile back and say, "Kookie! I will call you Kookie!"

Jungkook chuckled and responded " You can call me anything you want. Anything for you... anything at all, I will give and do. But for now, rest and I will ask for food to be brought in. Is it okay if I step out to inform the king and queen that you are awake?"

"Yes, but please don't be gone for too long."

"Yes, I will be right back." Jungkook lifted Taehyung's right hand to his lips and he tenderly placed a kiss on his knuckles making him blush before laying it down on the bed and walking out the door.

Outside the door, Chanyeol and Jin were waiting for Jungkook.

"Prince Jungkook, how is he? What does he remember?" Jin asked.

"I think we should best continue this talk in the throne room with the king and queen." Jungkook answered and gestured that they head there right away.

In the throne room... The king and queen started bombarding Jungkook with questions but he gestured them to be quiet and then proceeded to create shimmering bubble around them.

“It’s soundproof.” Jungkook stated as a matter-of-fact. “I don't’ want anyone else finding out what took place this past few days.” glancing around him and getting agreeing nods from the others.

“How is my son?” The king asked.

“What does he remember?” The queen asked.

“Will the prince be back as his usual self even with his memories erased?” Asked Jin clearly very worried for his ward.

“My prince, do you want to send soldiers to Argyros to make sure Park Jimin stays there?” Chanyeol asked.

A barrage of questions were hurled at Jungkook from all sides.

Turning to face the royal couple, “ Taehyung is ok now. His body was real weak after he transferred his powers to Jimin. And since that was his last memory of him, it made him anxious even in sleep. With the memory erased, he could not understand why he was anxious. His body and emotions were not in sync hence the fever. “ Jungkook answered

“And now? How is he? When he woke up?” The queen asked.

“He is doing better. He seems to accept the story I told him. He says he is willing to get to know me... again.” Jungkook answered.

“Jin, your ward is indeed a man with a heart and soul of gold. He gave me a chance to be with him and even said he would want to make new memories together. Without Jimin dictating his decisions, he would be even more open and caring to others around him.”

“Chanyeol, send Luhan, Xiumin and Sehun. And advise him to be careful and not be seen by Jimin. He is very smart and not someone to be trifled with. We do not want him to be aware of their presence and absorb their powers or use them to return to our universe.”

“Understood, my liege. May I take my leave? Chanyeol asked.

Jungkook nodded and a pathway appeared to take the shape of a door from the bubble allowing Chanyeol to step out.

“My king and queen, may I ask for your permission to continue to stay in Taehyung’s room while he is trying to adjust to this new chapter of his life with Jimin and with me instead.”

The king glanced at the queen who nodded. And the he answered, “ Jungkook, thank you for asking for our approval. You are his betrothed, I do not see anything wrong if you continue staying in his room. “

“Thank you, my king.. my queen”

“Jin, may I ask that I be given privacy with Taehyung. I know that you anxious and want to be by his side right now but...”

“It’s ok, my prince. I understand. And I know that you would protect him with your life.” Jin responded.

“So, let us walk out from him and act like nothing happened ... like Park Jimin did not try to destroy this kingdom with his selfishness and take the man I love.”

Time skip to 6 months later...

Laughter could be heard from the prince’s quarters. The 2 guards standing in front of the door could not help but smile. Taehyung laughter was contagious and they were very happy that the prince is well again. The head chef was clearly very happy and kept sending food up that were all his favorites.

“Kookie!!! Stop! Stop! Okay, you win! “ Taehyung gasped in surrender. “Stop... stop tickling me!

“And why so? After that prank you played on me? Jungkook asked while still tickling Taehyung, his hands around his waist and nuzzling his neck with a feather.

“I am... so sorry... “ “Ah!!! Stop please! Hahahaha” and giggles could be heard again.

Jungkook stopped and back hugged Taehyung and placed his chin on top of his head. They were both on the bed as he had walked in and was covered with peacock feathers because of the feather bath that he was given by the handsome prankster.

“That depends. Convince me to stop.”

Taehyung blushed and turned to face Jungkook. He moved forward and kissed the tip of his nose, smiling and said, “ pretty please”.

As Jungkook stared at Taehyung, he still could not believe that he finally had him where he wanted him to be, willingly at that. Taehyung was in his arms. Smiling at him, not Jimin. And he just shyly placed a kiss on his nose. He could feel his face heat up.

“Awww, is my prince actually blushing just because of the kiss I gave?” Taehyung teased him.

“Taehyungie, you call that a kiss?” Jungkook smirked “ A real kiss is on the lips.”

Taehyung's gaze was directed to Jungkook’s lips and he heard him say “so your so called kiss does not qualify.”

What happened next was something that Jungkook had only dreamed of. Taehyung gently and slowly pushed Jungkook to lie down on the bed without taking his gaze off Jungkook’s lips. Taehyung could hear his heart pounding fast and loud in his ears. When Jungkook was already lying flat on the bed, he leaned down and looked straight into his eyes and whispered “Thank you for being here, Kookie.” And with that started to kiss him softly on the lips.

Jungkook was frozen in shock. His mind was trying to process what was happening. Taehyung is kissing him! His lips are so soft! He thought and could not help but kiss him back. The kiss deepened and Jungkook rolled over and now Taehyung is the one lying down on the bed as he took control of the kiss.

Taehyung felt his chest would burst from all emotions he was feeling. He could feel and see how much Jungkook loves him. He could not help but be unhappy that losing his memories was causing Jungkook pain and he wanted him to feel that he was falling for him each and every day that they were together.

They seemed to have been kissing for what seemed like forever and broke apart, panting and out of breath. Jungkook smiled down at Taehyung and then slowly gave him a kiss on the forehead, then on the nose, then the left cheek and then the right. Then stared into his eyes, smiled and asked “Is this for real? Are you starting to remember? “

Sadness flickered in Taehyung’s eyes. “I really wish I could say yes that I am starting to remember, Kookie. But I honestly, I still can’t remember anything. But please do not think I kissed you out of gratefulness. I kissed you because I have fallen for you...I love you, Jeon Jungkook. “ and then blushed so hard even his ears were red.

Jungkook was speechless. Then he smiled his signature gummy smile and kissed Taehyung on the lips. They both smiled into the kiss and Jungkook teased Taehyung by saying “Who knew that my shy betrothed could be so forward.”

Taehyung who was still blushing, turned redder. Jungkook laughed and received a soft punch on his left shoulder from Taehyung. And laughter filled the room again.

Time skip to 6 more months...

“Hyung, are you sure that he doesn’t know about tonight, right?” Taehyung asked Jin for the nth time.

“Taehyung....”

Chanyeol laughed as he could see that Jin was being asked repeatedly by the excited prince. He decided to help Jin and assure Taehyung.

“My liege, prince Jungkook has no idea. He will definitely love your surprise.” Chanyeol assured Taehyung.

Time skip towards dinner...

“My liege, the prince told me to remind you that it’s time for dinner in case you have forgotten about him” Chanyeol was smiling as he delivered Taehyung message.

“Now why in the world would I forget dinner or him for that matter? Please tell him I am on my...”

“My liege, he specifically used the word: now.”

“Oh, I see. A command it is then” Jungkook smirked. “I will discuss that with him later.”

He was stopped by Chanyeol and was surprised when he was presented with a black colored cloth that appeared to be a blindfold.

“The prince also gave instructions that you are to be escorted to the place for dinner, blindfolded. And...”

“What is he planning, Chanyeol?” Jungkook interrupted him.

“And...” Chanyeol continued like he was not interrupted at all “Not to tell you anything else.”

" You are starting to be braver in interrupting me, Chanyeol. I have noticed. Just because you are Taehyung's favorite does not protect you from my temper." Jungkook smirked.

"I heard that, Kookie! Stop picking on Hyungie! Put on the blindfold so you can start walking." Taehyung could be heard from just outside the door.

Jungkook was surprised and wanted to wipe off the grin on Chanyeol's face. But before he could say anything, Taehyung spoke again, "Jeon Jungkook! I am waiting!"

"Fine! Fine!"

"Are you grumbling?"

"No, but why can't you be the one to put on the blindfold?" Jungkook asked.

"Because I am part of the surprise. You are not supposed to see me just yet." Taehyung answered " Now be a good boy and follow Hyungie's lead. And no more objections or complaints."

"boy?! Who is he calling a boy?" Jungkook mumbled under his breath.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung warned.

"Yes, yes... no complaints... no grumbling... follow Hyungie... I mean Chanyeol." Jungkook grudgingly agreed.

Chanyeol was having a hard time trying to control his laughter. Nobody ever dared command the young prince of the Jeon clan. In fact, he was infamous for his temper. But in Taehyung's hand, he was like putty, sweet as a kitten and as adorable as a puppy. He went ahead and placed the blindfold over Jungkook's eyes and then proceeded to guide him to the garden where Taehyung was waiting.

Time skip to the garden...

Jungkook figured that he was in the garden because he felt the soft breeze touch his skin and he could feel the assortment of flowers that grew there. Then he was helped to sit down and then he could smell strawberries.

"Kookie" Taehyung whispered. "I hope you like what I prepared. And then removed the blindfold. Before him he stood wearing a black turtleneck shirt and a white blazer while sporting a new hair color.

Jungkook's jaw literally dropped at the sight before him. How could anyone be this handsome... innocent but sexy. He must have been quiet for quite some time because he then felt Taehyung tug at his left hand and ask him worriedly," Don't you like it, Kookie?"

Jungkook shook his head and said,"No! No! I like it... I mean I love it! Tae, my Tae Tae! Is this my surprise? I am ... Thank you... You look gorgeous as always." he gushed.

Taehyung giggled and answered, "Wait, there is something I want you to listen to" Then from out of the shadows, Chanyeol stepped forward and uncovered a piano and starting playing on the keys and then he started singing...

"Purpose" ~ Justin Bieber ( here it is sung by Jungkook... just picture that it's V please :) )

Feeling like I'm breathing my last breath

Feeling like I'm walking my last steps

Look at all of these tears I've wept

Look at all the promises that I've kept

I put my all into your hands

Here's my soul to keep

I let you in with all that I can

You're not hard to reach

And you bless me with the best gift

That I've ever known

You give me purpose

Yeah, you've given me purpose

Thinking my journey's come to an end

Sending out a farewell to my friends, for inner peace

Ask you to forgive me for my sins, oh would you please?

I'm more than grateful for the time we spent, my spirit's at ease

I put my heart into your hands

Learn the lessons you teach

No matter when, wherever I am

You're not hard to reach

And you've given me the best gift

That I've ever known

You give me purpose everyday

You give me purpose in every way

Oh, you are my everything

Oh, you are my everything

Jungkook did not realize he had been quietly crying the entire time that Taehyung sang to him. He only realized that his cheeks were wet with tears when Taehyung stooped down, tenderly wiped away his tears and kissed him gently on his lips.

"Kookie, I did not do this to make you cry..." he pouted.

"Tae, I assure I am very happy. These are tears of joy."

Taehyung then knelt down on his right knee before Jungkook and then extended his palm and in it was a box where a ring sat waiting to be picked up.

Taehyung removed the ring from the box and offered it up to Jungkook," Jeon Jungkook, I woke up with no recollection of my past. I was afraid but you gave me courage. You encouraged me to rediscover myself and at times find new things that I like or do stuff that I have never done before. You made me accept myself as to who I am now. You taught me that we do need to have a past to have a future together. Just like the song says, you gave me purpose. I know that I am already your betrothed and since I do not remember how you proposed, I am asking you now instead: Will you make me whole, complete me and be my wife?"

"No."

Gasps could be heard from family and friends who were gathered.

"Why you stupid, moron of a king!" Jin shouted.

"Just you wait till I get my hands on you." Suga said as he started walking over to the couple.

Taehyung was shocked." Did he just reject me?" he asked himself.

Chanyeol looked grim and started walking over to Jungkook, ready to knock some sense into him.

"I see." Taehyung lowered his gaze and tried to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

Jungkook lifted Taehyung's face by placing a finger under his chin. Taehyung's eyes were shiny and glistening with unshed tears.

"No, because I refuse to be your wife. Instead, let me be your husband." Jungkook said and kissed Taehyung on the lips.

Applause exploded amidst shouts of joy and cheer. the guardians calmed down and slowly joined in the cheers and clapped as well.

"That was so mean." Taehyung whispered while they continued hugging after sharing the sweetest kiss.

"Because it's true." Jungkook said while slipping the ring on his left ring finger. "You're my wife. I am your husband."

And then Jungkook swept Taehyung off his feet, kissed him deeply and said," There will be a wedding on the next full moon."

Everyone was happy. Finally, a wedding was going to take place.

Or is there...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it! My apologies for any grammatical and spelling errors.


End file.
